1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety enhanced pistol holder, particularly to a pistol holder having the function of locking the pistol by a locking mechanism of the pistol holder, when it is necessary to take out the pistol, the pistol must first be pressed downward before it is pulled out, and there is a safety enhancement mechanism that locks the said lock mechanism to prevent the pistol from being pulled out by other people.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it is publicly known, conventional pistols used in military and police department are hold by a pistol holder that hangs down near user's upper leg, this kind of pistol holder has only a belt for security, as a result, lawbreaker only need to untie the belt or taking away the pistol directly from the pistol holder, which is a dangerous design.